Nikolai Belinski
Nikolai Belinski (Russian: Николай Белинский) was a Re d Army soldier who fought in World War II. He appears in the Call of Duty: World at War ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops Nazi Zombies maps Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, and Ascension. Biography Stalin himself cannot stare Nikolai in the eye, no one can. For in his eyes you see the soul of a man burning with a hatred of all things living. His closet is full of skeletons, many of them with the flesh still attached. Before the war, Nikolai quickly made his way up through the party ranks by killing the next man in line, and by marrying politically. His aspirations all came crashing down after his fifth wife mysteriously died while cleaning Nikolai’s axe with her neck. Little did he know that she had been sleeping with a high ranking party official on the side. After her tragic demise, Nikolai’s reputation spread quickly through the party, and it wasn’t long before Stalin himself had heard about the psychopathic politician who killed anything that came within 5 feet of him. As soon as the war started, Nikolai was dropped at the front line and forgotten about, where he wallowed in self pity and Vodka for several years. With many weapons in his arsenal, not least of which is his breath, Nikolai Belinski can look death in the eye and say “I know you”. Nikolai seems to be the comic relief of Shi No Numa. He is constantly referring to Communism, Vodka, and Russia in his quotes. It should be noted that Nikolai unlike Tank and Takeo has not had his mind wiped thats how he remembers his wives. It also appears that Richtofen has told him EVERYTHING judgeing from quotes from Kino Der Toten and Ascension. Quotes *"I feel like a dirty Capitalist." *"Very good, American, you may sniff my Vodka." *"Stay away from my Vodka!" *"I'm out of Vodka— I-I mean ammo." *"What is that clicking noise? Oh, I'm out of ammo!" *"I will paint Red Square with their blood!" *"...Same weapon I used to kill my wife, she was bitch." (Referring to Double-barreled shotgun) *"NICE SHOT......are you sure you're not Russian?" (after seeing Richtofen take off a zombies head) *"Ahh, Just what we needed. Although some vodka would be nice." (upon receiving Max-Ammo) *"Good, that song was driving me nuts!" *"...Same weapon I used to kill my second wife, it was accident, she talks to much..." (referring to the PPSh-41, can also be referring to PTRS) *"You know, Takeo could be a zombie, I mean, how could we even tell?" (after Takeo speaking about knife killing a zombie) *"We do not have such frivolous toys in Stallin's Russia." (Upon receiving Monkey Bombs) *"So now I have to hold this fucking monkey?!" (upon reciving Monkey Bombs) * "Nikolai likes his bacon CRISPY!" (upon getting a kill with the flamethrower) *"You know, I was on fire once, It was no fun." (upon getting getting a kill with the flamethrower) *"Does anybody need a light?!" (upon receiving the flamethrower) *"Why do you always get the good shit and I get the Colt?" (upon Dempsey receiving a good weapon and remarking about it) *"Aww, I made a little pet. I'll go take him for a walk for about 5 minutes while the rest of you dick around." (upon making a crawler) *"You have no limbs but you still come!" (upon making a crawler) *"Beg me to kill you stumpy." (upon making a crawler) *"If their brains were in their legs that would be a kill!" (upon making a crawler) *"YOU CANNOT RUN FROM NIKOLAI!" (upon getting a headshot) *"The air hangs heavy with stench of dog shit." (upon the start of dog round) *"Oh great, another fucking dog show." (upon start of dog round) *"Someone run to the middle and hit switches." (upon starting the teleporter countdown) *"You know how to say owned in russian?!? OWNED!!" *"You're dead now, but you were dead before ah fuck you" *"I'm out of ammo! Ah well, I'll just kill them with my breath." *"What? That stripper must've stolen my money!" (upon failing to purchase an item) Trivia *Nikolai Belinski bares a striking resemblance to Chernov, though they are from different families and they are nothing alike in personality. *One of Nikolai's quotes in the zombie map Shi No Numa when he gets a new weapon, is "Vasili would be proud". It might refer to the Call of Duty 2 character, Vasili Ivanovich Koslov, but it could also be a reference the real Russian sniper, Vasily Zaytsev. *The way his name is spelled would suggest he is actually Polish. *It is currently unknown why or how he was in the middle of a swamp in the Pacific. Possibly he was dropped at the front lines to end the Zombie threat. *It is interesting that Nikolai always pairs up with Richtofen in the trailers as they are direct enemies. *Nikolai appears to have been killed in the trailer for Der Reise, shown being overpowered despite heroic efforts to save himself. Probably, it was just put in to show the intensity of Der Riese, as well as showing what would happen if you and your team didn't stick together. However, in the trailer, once the zombies get to him, they will still be attempting to hit him. It can be assumed he crouched and he had Juggernog on. However, this can be disproved by the fact that the four zombie slayers teleported from Der Riese to Kino der Toten. *Nikolai seems to have no respect for Takeo Masaki, as in Der Riese, he makes quotes such as "We should watch Takeo, there's something wrong with that boy" or "Maybe Takeo is a zombie, I mean, how can you tell?" *One of his quotes is "I've been burned before...It was not good." This may be a reference to Pvt. Chernov, who shares Nikolai's character model and was burned by a German flamethrower in the World at War campaign. *In a Co-Op game, Nikolai's points counter is blue. *On the iPhone version of Nazi Zombies, Nikolai's point color is blue as well. He is the only character that has the same point color in both the console game and the iPhone version. *In the campaign of Call of Duty World at War when you climb in the train wagon with Reznov ,Nikolai can be noticed. Maybe could be an easter egg but his face does´nt appear or is hard to see it but can be notable by he´s backpack and uniform. *His alcoholisim may not be his fault as according to a quote from Richtofen it goes along the line of regretting having Group 935 Nikolai put on the Vodka, this mean that the were having trouble with him causing outbursts or he was just refusing to be part of the experiments. this quote is said when Pack-A-Punching as Richtofen. Category:Characters Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:Ascension Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops